I swear I won't let him keep us here
by x-iAmCannibal
Summary: He underestimates how far one will go for another.
1. Missing

_[Umm…Yeah. So. Starting a new Fic is probably the worst thing I could do seeing as I barely have time to update the other two. But I just can't seem to help myself. Sorry. A bit of a darker one for me. It's rated T for a reason, and I may change it to M. I don't want to give too much away, but it's going to be a lot darker than my other two stories.]_

_**I swear I won't let him keep us here.**_

Missing.

The word was whirling around Michelle's head, making it ache, making the room spin.

"They'll find her, I promise."

"Really? Would you mind using your sudden physic powers to tell me where the flaming hell he's taken her?" Michelle snapped shrugging Maria's comforting hand from her shoulder. She hadn't meant to snap like that, but she was so naïve. Maybe she believed everything the coppers had tried to blur the sharp corners with. Their reassurances might have given Maria peace of mind, but Michelle couldn't stop shaking. She was angry and she was worried and she wanted to find her.

_Three days earlier._

_Michelle had just finished her lunch. She was heading back to the factory with Sean. They were laughing and joking, making plans to meet up after work for a drink. _

"_I don't know what to wear. You run out of clothes so easily don't you? I'm thinking about going to traf-" Sean gasped loudly, stopping mid sentence as he took in the surroundings. The factory was a state! The machines had been tipped over, the office window was cracked, Carla's desk was on its side and papers were scattered about the office._

"_Carla?" Michelle called out, a stinging panic spreading through her body. _

"_Mrs Connor? Mr Foster?" Sean frowned and started looking around as if suddenly expecting one of them to appear. _

"_Her phone's still here." Michelle picked up the expensive iPhone from the floor, surveying its cracked screen. It was blank and clearly broken, though Michelle tried to turn it on anyway. _

"_I didn't see Mr Foster's car outside, did you?" Sean asked, having followed Michelle through into the office. She shook her head, taking a deep breath as she tried to think. _

"_She never goes anywhere without her phone, I don't underst-"_

"_Michelle!" Sean cried, his eyes wide and filled with horror. He was standing at the other side of her upturned desk, his gaze fixed on the floor._

_Michelle dashed over to him, letting out a little cry herself. She placed her hand over her mouth as she felt the bile rise in her throat, her vision blurring as her eyes started to fill with tears. There was blood on the floor, half dried, still sticky and four streaks extending from the puddle. Finger marks. There'd been one hell of a struggle._

"_Phone the police."_

Since making the discovery, it had been clear that Frank had had something to do with this. He was nowhere to be found. His car had gone and his house was empty. She was officially missing and the information had rocked the street. Michelle had left the pub, because she couldn't bear to listen to Beth's heartless speculations. Anymore from her and Michelle swore she'd have hit her. She'd gone to the Bistro instead, where she'd met a sympathetic Nick who'd shown her over to the table Maria was sat at.

"Michelle I know you're worried-"

"I'm absolutely terrified" Michelle whispered, unable to stop her eyes misting over once more. "I just want her back."

"Yeah you and me both" Maria sighed, taking a long drink from her glass.

Michelle's blood ran cold everytime she thought about where Carla could be. When she thought about the blood and the sick things Frank could be capable of. She can't remember the last time she slept and hadn't been woken up by a terrifying nightmare, crying and wishing that the person she longed for the most was safely snuggled up beside her.

"They're not at the house and their passports are still here so where could he have taken her?"

Michelle stood up suddenly, her eyes dark and determined.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her." She vowed.

_[Sorry it's only short, I just really want to get on with writing the better parts!]_


	2. Trapped

_**Trapped.**_

Michelle was in the office, now that it was no longer a crime scene. She was sorting through the papers once more, hoping, pleading that something would turn up that would give her some sort of clue to where Frank had taken Carla.

She'd tried his mobile number so many times that she knew it by heart. Each time it rang off, though it was more than she'd expected.

"Where _is _she?" Michelle cried out to herself, pushing a file off of the desk in frustration. It spilled open, revealing some of Frank's old contracts.

"Well these are going in Carla's file." She growled, leaning down to pick the papers once more. Technically they were Carla's clients, anyway. He'd stole them from her when he'd pitched up his own little factory in that dim old wareh-

"Oh my God!" Michelle jumped up from her seat, the chair flying backwards in force, skidding across the office on its wheels before crashing into the wall. That was it. His old factory. If it was supposedly abandoned once more, who'd even think about checking there?

She was out of the factory in a flash, flying down the steps and unlocking the door to Carla's car.

"Michelle? Where are you going, I were just-"

"Yeah, later Sean, tell me later!"

Sean had to jump out of the way to stop Michelle reversing into him, shaking his head slightly as he watched her speed off down the street.

Her hands shook on the wheel as she weaved in and out of other cars on the road, her heart hammering against her chest. She had to be there. They didn't have passports, they weren't at the house and Frank had to keep a low profile.

She parked around the corner. She didn't want Carla's car to be recognised. Her heels clicked madly against the floor as she stalked over to the warehouse. It was boarded up, now, but the door was broken, and she was able to squeeze herself between the wooden board that was up against the half open door.

It was even more dull now the lights weren't on, and she struggled to see what with the only light being through to small cracks showing through the shoddy boarding up.

Her heart sank. What had she been thinking? Of course she wasn't going to find Carla here. It was bare, right down to the dirty white floor. Even Kirk wouldn't be thick enough to hide here in a game of hide and seek.

She gasped when she heard the scuffling of the door, spinning around as it was shoved open. She came face to face with a tall, burly looking man. He had short stubbly hair and tree trunk arms. He wore a menacing grimace on his face, and Michelle knew in an instant he wasn't someone to be messed with. Although when he saw Michelle, he seemed to freeze, almost looking scared. It didn't take him long to regain composure.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was gruff, and he spoke as though he expected a pretty decent answer.

"I could ask you the same." She was an idiot for arguing with him, but she didn't want him to think he intimidated her in the slightest.

"That's none of your business, get out."

"I've got as much right to be here as you have, by the looks of it." She replied back, smartly, folding her arms in an attempt to stop her form from quivering.

"Look I'm not in the best of moods, so why don't you just…" He'd trailed off, noticing that Michelle was stood, wide-eye'd , staring at his hand. It wasn't hard to mistake. She'd seen her unwrap it. She'd been so happy on Christmas when she'd received it. It was such a beautiful necklace.

"Where is she?" Michelle whispered, her eyes filling with angry tears.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped, taking an advancing step forward. "I haven't got time for this. Get out."

"Where is she?" Michelle shouting it this time and before she could stop herself she'd thrown herself at him, trying to hit him, hurt him, make him tell her where she was because she knew that he knew.

Her small frame was no match at all for his mountainous build, and she was soon thrown onto the floor. All the air was knocked out of her body as she landed hard on her back, though she tried to scramble back up again.

In what seemed a split second of panic or madness, he'd grabbed hold of her once more, dragging her back up. His fist caught a handful of her hair and she cried out, unable to twist herself from his grip. He was dragging her towards the far corner of the room, and she had to follow, every stumble causing a sharp sting as her roots were wrenched more.

It was only when he leant down that she saw a small metal handle attached to the floor. When he lifted it, a small, dark ,hollow square appeared in the ground, the top of a ladder just visible. A trap door.

Michelle twisted in his grip once more, struggling like mad to break free from his grasp. Her struggling didn't go down well, and she received a hefty thump which caught her square in the ribs. She was too shocked to make any sound as the dull ache started to spread down her side, her ribs now throbbing.

He'd taken advantage of managing to knock her to the floor by pushing her down into the gaping, black square. She was aching, but she wasn't going to give up. She clung onto the top of the ladder, desperate not to let him close the hatch. But again he had the upper hand, and he slammed the hatch down with a force that made Michelle let go before she'd found her footing on the ladder.

She fell hard and heavy onto her wrist, another pained cry escaping her lips as she clutched her hand to her chest, feeling a sharp sensation travelling to her elbow.

It was pitch black down here and freezing. A sudden wave of nausea washed over her as she realised just how terrified she was. She had no idea what he was playing at and it suddenly dawned on her that no one knew she was there. She couldn't stop the terrified sob that left her lips, followed by an ear piercing scream as a weak groan emerged from somewhere to the left of her. She wasn't alone.

She crawled over, blindly, her hands out infront of her. She was trembling by the time her hand touched something solid, _someone_ solid.

She squinted, allowing her eyes to become adjusted to the dark. She could just about make out the outline of a body, hunched up, knees to chest in the dark and as her hand stroked over soft, long hair, her heart leapt into her mouth.

"Carla!"


	3. Deal

"Chelle?" Carla's voice was a whisper. She sounded unsure, like she didn't believe Michelle was there.

"Yeah it's me, it's me baby" Michelle whispered back tearfully, gently cupping her cheeks lightly with her hands. Carla let out a strangled sob which tugged at Michelle's heart, causing her to wrap her arms around the older woman's quivering form.

"I'm here, it's ok," she tried to soothe, though at that moment it was far from ok.

"How-how did you find me?" Carla choked, her fingers wrapping tightly around Michelle's top, clutching at the material.

"I came here to check, to rule this place our. But then this big bloke showed up."

"Des." Carla informed her, her voice shaking slightly.

"He tried to make me move, but I saw your necklace, an' I just knew he knew where you were. He got mad, he wanted me to go but I wouldn't, so he pushed me down here." Michelle re-encountered, he throbbing wrist reminding her of the struggle.

Carla leant her head against Michelle, slightly comforted by her presence, though she was now terrified for Michelle's safety as well as her own.

"What's going on Carla, why does he have us here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Footsteps were heard above them, silencing the two friends instantly. Des's angry voice could be heard, clearly.

"Where's my money, Frank?"

"I've told you, I can't draw it out yet. I'm a suspect and they might be watching my bank card."

"That's not my problem!" Des shouted, "I've done what you wanted!"

"Actually, you haven't. I still think this whole kidnapping thing might have gone too far. I know I said I wanted you to scare her into signing over, but I'm starting to think I could have done it myself."

"Great. So I'll just offer the other one as ransom, ey? Get my money that way?" Des muttered sarcastically.

Frank looked shocked.

"Other one?"

"Yeah. She's a feisty little thing. Dark hair. She were skulking about, she had us all worked out, I had to chuck her-"

"You IDIOT!" Frank suddenly roared, anger evident in his eyes. "You absolute fucking cretin!"

"I don't like your tone, Frank."

"Why the hell did you let on that she'd sussed us out?"

"I didn't!" Des snapped, though he suddenly looked sheepish. "She saw the necklace. I were holding onto it, planning to flog it to tide me over while you paid me. I noticed the door was open, so I came in to check."

Frank let out a cry of frustration, snatching the necklace from him and throwing it to the floor, stamping on it.

"What the fuck is your problem? I've done what you wanted. I scared her. Now you can come in and do your bit."

"Yeah, and I were going to. Exchange her freedom for her signature. I had it all figured out. I could have made her keep quiet, given you the money to run. Only you've got her fucking lapdog locked up. That wasn't part of the deal!"

Franks outburst caused Des to completely fly off the handle. He flew at Frank and pinned him up, clutching him around the throat.

"Maybe the deal's off, Frankieboy. Maybe you need a taste of how it feels to have your neck on the line." He growled.

"Alright, alright! Let me go, I can make this work for both of us. All I have to do is get her to sign the contract for now."

"I'm prepared to make you a last chance proposition. I want double the money. And I want half tomorrow. And then I'll sort out a way of keeping them quiet."

"How?"

"By silencing them, forever."

_[I know it's only short, but I'm so tired and I'll post the next part up ASAP. It's already written, I just need to type it! Thanks for following this! X] _


	4. Signed

_[Should probably warn of violence, here.]_

They were huddled up together, leant against the wall, knees against their chests, but cuddled up together. They had Michelle's coat around their shoulders for warmth, and Michelle thought Carla was asleep. There was no light, and she still had no idea how much Carla was hurt. She'd winced a little when Michelle had first cuddled up to her, though had insisted it was nothing.

Michelle brushed her hand through Carla's hair, and when she tenderly stroked over her cheek, she was surprised to find it wet with tears.

"Hey come on, Carla, it'll be-"

"Don't, chelle. Please don't tell me it'll be alright. We don't know that. And I'm so scared-"

"You don't have to be scared, I won't let them hurt you."

"It's not me I'm scared for, Michelle! I don't care if they hurt me. It's you I'm terrified they'll hurt. I won't be able to stand it."

Michelle sighed quietly, moving her hand down and brushing it across her lap, trying to locate Carla's hand. She linked their fingers together and squeezed gently.

"I swear I won't let him keep us here," she whispered, pressing a reassuring kiss to her forehead. Truth was, the shock hadn't quite worn off yet for Michelle, it hadn't really sunk in what had happened. As far as she was concerned, Foster was a dick and she could easily take care of him.

Carla was about to reply, when the latch was thrown open. There was a small square of light for a few moments, before two people started to make their way down, sending the room into darkness once more. However, once Frank had made his way down safely, he turned on a huge torch, and though it wasn't the brightest of lights, it was better than the complete blackness they had currently been in. Michelle gasped when the room was lit up, as she saw Carla for the first time. Her face was pale, make-up having been cried away. She had a dark bruise above her cheekbone, which was still a harsh purple colour.

"Did he do that?" Michelle's voice shook with anger and she quickly got up to her feet, squaring up to Frank.

"No…He did." Carla murmured, nodding to Des, who appeared over Franks shoulder. Carla too pushed herself to her feet, though it seemed to be with some effort. She stepped a little infront of Michelle in a protective manner, though Michelle moved to the side of her and took her hand. They stood together in this.

"Look, I haven't come to start any trouble. I just need to borrow you, Carla." Frank stated calm, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"You're getting nothing from me." Carla snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. She sounded fierce, but Michelle could feel her shaking and she admired her strength. It gave her strength.

"Please don't make this difficult." Frank sighed, shaking his head.

"We'll make it as difficult as we like. I'm warning you, Foster, let us go or you won't like what I'll do next." Michelle warned. She was more angry than scared.

"I just want Carla to sign this, and then we'll see." Frank walked over to them, daring to place his hand on Carla's arm to coax her forward.

"Get off!" Carla screeched, pulling her arm back. "You heard, you're not getting anything from me." She seized the contract from him, and several things happened simultaneously. Frank yelled out to Des, who quickly intervened and grabbed hold of Michelle, who'd attempted to swing for Frank the second Carla had snatched the contract.

Michelle struggled against him, but he twisted her arm up against her back painfully, his other arm wrapping around her stomach to hold her still. Carla had the contract in her hand, ready to tear it straight in half.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Frank took hold of her wrist, satisfaction flashing through his eyes when he felt her body stiffen, watching her as she almost wretched. He knew exactly what images were flashing through her mind.

"Let me go." Carla muttered through gritted teeth, forcing her self to stay strong. She wrenched her wrist from Frank's grip. It hurt her, but she managed to pull free. "Not as strong as you think you are." She whispered, taking a step backwards. "I won't let you hurt me like that again. And I won't sign this contract." She couldn't understand why Frank was still smirking.

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I thought I'd try some not so gentle persuasion."

As if on cue Michelle let out a pained whimper, Des's grip on her becoming tighter.

"Don't sign it, Carla!" Michelle thought that if he twisted her arm anymore, It would break, but she wasn't going to give up easily.

"She really is feisty, isn't she?" There was almost admiration in Des's voice, and Frank readily agreed.

"Yeah, she is. Sometimes I wonder if I went for the wrong Connor." Frank joked "I bet she'd have actually liked a bit o' the rough stuff."

"You disgusting pervert." Michelle spat, angrily. She relaxed her body for a moment, subtly bending her knee before letting her foot connect heavily with Des's shin. He let out a gasp as her heel connected with the soft flesh and threw her down on the floor. Carla tried to dash over to her, but Frank grabbed hold of her hair, wrenching her back as Des aimed a hefty kick of his own into Michelle's stomach, causing her to scream in pain.

"See, it's not nice, is it?" He snapped, bracing himself to deliver another one.

"No! No don't! I'll sign!" Carla cried desperately, her eyes wide and horrified. "Don't hurt her, please!"

"Touching." Des laughed, before nodding at Frank. "Go on then, Frank. Get what you came for."

Carla scribbled her signature onto the sheet of paper, barely looking down. Her eyes were fixed on Michelle, who was curled up on the floor, hands wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes were screwed up tightly and a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Is she alright? You are a bit heavy handed Des." Frank shook his head, though he didn't look concerned in the slightest.

"She's fine." Des mumbled impatiently, dragging her up to her feet. "Aren't you, darlin'?"

Michelle spat in his face, disgusted at the way he thought he could treat them. Des retaliated aggressively once more, his hand curling into a first and crashing against her mouth, the force knocking her once more to the ground.

"Stop it!" Carla screamed, twisting from Frank's grip. She rushed over to Michelle and threw herself down on the floor next to her, hand resting on her shoulder. "You got what you wanted, just leave her!"

"Des, come on! I need to get this sorted." Frank waved the contract at him, triumphantly. "I've got your money, aswell." At this, he willingly followed Frank out. Carla was trembling once more, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she watched them disappear , her hand stroking over Michelle's soft hair.

"What do you suggest we do with them now?" Frank sighed, turning to Des once they were out of the warehouse. "We can't keep them down there forever."

"Just, give us a few more days. I know exactly what we can do with them."


	5. Together

"Michelle? Can you hear me?" Carla spoke gently, guilt tearing through her as she studied the creased up expression on Michelle's face. Her lip was split and swollen, blood clotting at the corner of her mouth. She was curled up slightly, hands wrapped across her stomach. Michelle was trembling now, the encounter having left her scared, agonised.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." She whispered, glancing up around the room, wondering If there was anything that might help. She knew there was a bathroom, Frank had told her it had previously been used as a basement flat. There was a door , but it was boarded and bolted. She hadn't seen much else, but Frank had now left the torch light. She'd resigned herself to being down there until she rotted, she didn't feel she had any energy left in her to fight Frank anymore, when she had first been taken from the factory. But it was different now, Michelle was here. She'd come looking for her, tried to fight for her. There was no way she was going to give up on the younger woman she cared so much about.

"Carla" Michelle's voice was timid, barely there.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm here 'Chelle. They've gone now. I'll be right back, I promise." She left a lingering kiss on her raven hair, before pushing herself to her feet. She clumsily made her way over to the 'bathroom.' It had a toilet and a tiny sink. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Carla gingerly turned one of the taps. The water seemed to run clear, so she washed her hands and cupped them under the tap, collecting a little of the water before leaning down to have a sip. It tasted clean to her. There was one plastic cup one the side of the sink, which Carla rinsed out numerous times before filling up.

As she made her way back towards Michelle, she walked into something solid, stubbing her toe.

"Ow, shit!" She cursed, squinting a little to see what object was obscuring her way. It was a very old, very battered looking sofa. One of the seat cushions were missing, and the springs were sticking out, though the matching pillow cushions still seemed to be intact. They seemed dusty when she grabbed the corners of them both, giving them a little bang against the sofa to shake whatever was on them away.

She rejoined Michelle on the floor, quickly, kneeling down beside her.

"'Chelle?" Carla dragged the torch over towards them, sliding one of the cushions under Michelle's head. Michelle winced slightly, her head throbbing slightly after hitting in when she'd been knocked to the floor. It felt like her whole body was protesting against movement. Her arm was aching, her head banging and her stabs of pain were searing through her stomach.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes," She murmured, taking several deep breaths, before attempting to sit up.

"Oh go steady sweetheart" Carla caught Michelle's face gently between her hands as her body swayed, steadying her. She handed Michelle the cup, pressing it into her shaking hands. "It's just water, darling."

Michelle had a few slow sips, wincing as it stung her lip. She suddenly felt exhausted. She'd barely slept since Carla had disappeared, and though they were being held captive, there was one part of her that was relieved that she had found Carla. Alive. That was the one thing that had prevented her from resting, that had scared her to the point of feeling sick. She hadn't been able to contemplate the thought that Carla would never return home to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it really hurting?" Carla brushed the tears away that Michelle hadn't even realised were falling.

"No…No, the pain isn't too bad now." Michelle swallowed the lump in her throat, trying with every fibre of her being not to burst into tears. "I just…I was terrified. I know we're here, but you're with me-and yesterday, I didn't- I didn't know whether I'd get to see you ever again. And part of me can't believe that I've found you, I've got you." Michelle choked on a sob, and Carla's arms were straight around her, pulling her close to her chest.

"Hey, come on, it's alright." Carla soothed, rubbing her back gently. "There's no way you'd be getting rid of me that easily."

"I thought I'd lost you, and I don't know if I'd have been able to deal with it."

Carla leant back, laying down against one of the cushions. She gently pulled Michelle down with her and let the younger woman rest against her chest as they snuggled up together, wrapping Michelle's coat around them both. Sliding her hand down, Carla rubbed gentle circles over her stomach, soothing the tender bruised skin beneath her fingertips.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," Carla whispered, pressing multiple, tender kisses at the side of Michelle's head. "I'm sorry I let him, I should have torn him apart. That's what I feel like doing, now."

"Don't be daft, Carla, it wasn't your fault. They had us both." The last thing Michelle wanted was for Carla to blame herself. "Besides, I'd rather it was me getting all the heavy stuff than having to watch him hurt you."

"Michelle, I'm not going to let him hurt you, again. It broke me. I can't even think about anyone hurting you, let alone watching.." Carla trailed off, biting her lip as tears sprang to her eyes. He'd kicked her about like football, and he might aswell have torn out Carla's heart and kicked it across the room, because that's how it felt to her.

With difficulty, Michelle turned herself over so that she no longer had her back to Carla. Carla waited until Michelle had gotten comfortable once more, before leaning down and placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I know it's easier said than done, but try and sleep."

Carla felt Michelle nod against her and reached down, finding Michelle's warm hand with her own and entwining their fingers. Their lower limbs were tangled together messily underneath Michelle's coat but their bodies shaped around eachother perfectly and with their chests pressed together, Michelle was almost sure she could feel the faint beating of Carla's heart. It was comforting, enough for her to be able to let her eyes drift shut.

Strange enough, it was easy to sleep. It was a way of forgetting. Neither of them knew what the morning would bring but for now, it was enough for them just to be curled in eachother's arms.


End file.
